


【HIDDLESWORTH/海森】HUG

by Hosoya_coco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosoya_coco/pseuds/Hosoya_coco
Summary: 大概算是Tom與Chris的RPS。腦補了在拍攝THOR:RAGNAROK正片最後一幕二人的反應及對話。*對白是參考了去年底公開的劇本





	【HIDDLESWORTH/海森】HUG

「If you were here, I might give you a hug.」

金髮男子轉身，向站著他身後的假像擲出一塊石頭。  
石頭沒有如期的應聲著地，卻被那理應不在這裡的他確實地接下了。

「I’m here.」

二人互相對視，默不作聲，莞爾而笑。

在這個眼眸中只有對方的世界內，鏡頭定格了像是一個世紀的久。

要完結了嗎…  
到最後了…

笑容總是掩飾傷心的表面。

「Cut! Good take!」

打板發出暸亮的聲音，打破了萬籟無聲的寧靜，同時把相望的二人拉回片場的現實。周遭的工作人員都報上可賀的掌聲，像是表達對兄弟二人深情的感動，更甚有人喜極而泣。

‘拍得很好，Chris, Tom！’導演Taiki親自走上前拍了拍二人的肩膀，二人報以微笑地回贈一句’Thank you.’。 ’請去好好休息吧！長時間辛苦你們了！’說罷，便讓所有在場人員休息片刻，大家都紛紛稍作喘息。

唯獨一金一黑的二人還呆站在剛才的場景沒有轉身離開。

「其實，我說Tom…」  
「那個…Chris，我有事想…」

不約而同地開口了的二人，

「那…你先吧。」  
「不不不，你先。」

又互相推讓著。  
「…」  
「…」

突然又靜下來的二人更是令氣氛不自在了。

「…我說…終於要拍完了呢，辛苦你了。你的Thor…演得很好，真的。」雖然說著滿口無關痛癢的說話，但Tom鼓起勇氣率先開口了。

「噢，謝謝你，Tom. 你的Loki也很…很傳神。已經開始有點不捨得你這個淘氣的弟弟了。」Chris笑言。

Tom聽到後不自覺地回以一個羞澀的微笑，心如鹿撞像是無從掩飾，完全暴露在面頰的紅暈上。

我現在就已經想念你了，brother.  
Tom默念。

已經完結了。  
那是二人最後一場單獨的對手戲。

「…剛才那幕實在太真實了。這樣說可能有點奇怪但…我是指…那幕令我有想馬上跑來抱著你的衝動。」Chris有點尷尬的低下頭，繼續喃喃著。「不…我是指，你的演出令我很入戲…這樣說實在微妙得很…」

Tom慢慢抬起頭，呆眼看著垂著頭自說自話的Chris，心中驟然泛起漣漪，有種衝動湧上心頭，一時三刻實在不知從何出口。

「噢當然如果你很介意的話就算我沒說…」

「So do we have to hug now?」

Tom開口打斷了Chris的說話，好看的面上露出一個好看的弧度，提出了本來欲言又止的邀請。

二人彼此凝視，不聲不吭，拈花微笑。

「Sure, my dear brother.」

**Author's Note:**

> 抱著很想很想看他們相擁的心情寫了這篇(掩面  
> 始終覺得兄弟二人最終能擁抱就好了 (強行)深信Chris和Tom也會是這樣想的(淚  
> ...不太會拿捏所以抱歉OOC歸我好了(躺  
> 謝謝看到最後的大家！


End file.
